jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Untitled debut studio album
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s untitled first/debut/freshman studio album has lots of awesome genre music in it. JWTM produces this album as JoeySideFire, who is the executive producer. The album will be released under the record label, Eligible Class Records. Album will be filled with hits to "feel like two different albums". Planned release: Fall 2022-2023. It will also be distributed wordwide to Spotify, Audiomack, Apple Music, Soundcloud and many more. Next Album is called: Megabeast Project. Possible Release, Sound & Titles Possible release: 2023. JWTM will have his own sound on his debut album. Possible titles of this album are: A New Phil Collins, 6:30 MAX - The Life of a Don, The Next Uptown, Dat New Motown, Everything's Scarier In Real Life, The Perfect Excuse, Test the World, It'll All Make Sense Soon, The Mind of Music, and etc. Track listing Disc One: Classified Info Tracks Unlisted: * "Danger At Every Turn" (prod. by Noah Yisrael) * "No More Excuses" * "Tropical Beach" * "Never Give Up" Credit for this album coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Category:Albums Category:JWTM Albums Category:JWTM's Studio Albums Category:2023 Category:Timbaland Inspired Category:Kanye West Inspired Category:Dr. Dre Inspired Category:B.o.B Inspired Category:Mac Miller Inspired Category:J. Cole Inspired Category:Kendrick Lamar Inspired Category:Pharrell Inspired Category:Eminem Inspired Category:Seal Inspired Category:Dwele Inspired Category:D'Angelo Inspired Category:Bow Wow Inspired Category:Omarion Inspired Category:Trey Songz Inspired Category:Lauryn Hill Inspired Category:Swizz Beatz Inspired Category:Lil Wayne Inspired Category:XXXTentacion Inspired Category:Marques Houston Inspired Category:R. Kelly Inspired Category:Phil Collins Inspired Category:Snoop Dogg Inspired Category:T.I. Inspired Category:Ludacris Inspired Category:T-Pain Inspired Category:Nas Inspired Category:Drake Inspired Category:Michael Jackson Inspired Category:Prince Inspired Category:2Pac Inspired Category:The Notorious B.I.G. Inspired Category:OutKast Inspired Category:Mobb Deep Inspired Category:The LOX Inspired Category:The Chainsmokers Inspired Category:Usher Inspired Category:Jamie Foxx Inspired Category:Chance the Rapper Inspired Category:Childish Gambino Inspired Category:PARTYNEXTDOOR Inspired Category:DVSN Inspired Category:Dave East Inspired Category:Wu-Tang Clan Inspired Category:Nelly Inspired Category:50 Cent Inspired Category:Busta Rhymes Inspired Category:Certified Classic Category:Timeless Projects Category:Big Sean Inspired Category:Nate Dogg Inspired Category:Royce Da 5'9" Inspired Category:Classic Disney Channel Inspired Category:Dido Inspired Category:Toni Braxton Inspired Category:EARTHGANG Inspired Category:Brent Faiyaz Inspired Category:Maroon 5 Inspired Category:OneRepublic Inspired Category:Cassidy Inspired Category:Mariah Carey Inspired Category:Mary J. Blige Inspired Category:Erykah Badu Inspired Category:Jill Scott Inspired Category:The Black Eyed Peas Inspired Category:Kid Cudi Inspired Category:The Weeknd Inspired Category:R. City Inspired Category:Gucci Mane Inspired Category:Chief Keef Inspired Category:2 Chainz Inspired Category:21 Savage Inspired Category:Future Inspired Category:Young Thug Inspired Category:Kodak Black Inspired Category:Logic Inspired Category:Sampha Inspired Category:Tyler The Creator Inspired Category:Frank Ocean Inspired Category:Ty Dolla Sign Inspired Category:Bone Thugs-N-Harmony Inspired Category:Post Malone Inspired Category:6LACK Inspired Category:Bryson Tiller Inspired Category:Tory Lanez Inspired Category:ScHoolboy Q Inspired Category:Christina Aguilera Inspired Category:A$AP Rocky Inspired Category:Travis Scott Inspired Category:Tears For Fears Inspired Category:Imagine Dragons Inspired Category:Green Day Inspired Category:Kevin Gates Inspired Category:Lupe Fiasco Inspired Category:Wale Inspired Category:Rick Ross Inspired Category:George Michael Inspired Category:Robin Thicke Inspired Category:Justin Timberlake Inspired Category:Aaliyah Inspired Category:Missy Elliott Inspired Category:Boyz II Men Inspired Category:Goldlink Inspired Category:Miguel Inspired Category:Roy Woods Inspired Category:JAY-Z Inspired Category:Calvin Harris Inspired Category:DJ Khaled Inspired Category:Craig David Inspired Category:Ciara Inspired Category:Nickelback Inspired Category:Tyga Inspired Category:9th Wonder Inspired Category:Bruno Mars Inspired Category:Ed Sheeran Inspired Category:Jhené Aiko Inspired Category:Lil Baby Inspired Category:Gunna Inspired Category:Lil Durk Inspired Category:Chris Brown Inspired Category:New Edition Inspired Category:Shai Inspired Category:Jodeci Inspired Category:El DeBarge Inspired Category:Whitney Houston Inspired Category:A$AP Ferg Inspired Category:Joey Bada$$ Inspired Category:DMX Inspired Category:P. Square Inspired Category:Davido Inspired Category:Akon Inspired Category:Stevie Wonder Inspired Category:The-Dream Inspired Category:Bernie Mac Inspired Category:Chris Rock Inspired Category:Kevin Hart Inspired Category:Chris Tucker Inspired Category:Jeremih Inspired Category:French Montana Inspired Category:Migos Inspired Category:Will Smith Inspired Category:Bad Bunny Inspired Category:Rick Astley Inspired Category:Mario Inspired Category:Dru Hill Inspired Category:Wiz Khalifa Inspired